Wait For Me
by Anjirika
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor returns to little Amelia and tells her a story. Eighteen year old Amy Pond and forty year old Amy Williams feel the reverberations of that story. Post- Angels Take Manhattan.


_Author's Note: Doctor Who, Season 7, Episode 5. "Angels Take Manhattan". An amazing episode. A scary episode. A heartbreaking episode. An episode that needed a coda. This is my coda...again. _

**Wait For Me**

The Doctor wanted to go back right away, but River warned him off that. You want to be in a better mood then the one you are in right now, she had told him. You want to make sure that you don't scare her off. If she grows up not wanting to join you then what, you'll have a massive paradox on your hand that's what. And so the Doctor waited.

He visited the Jim the Fish and Easter Island with River before setting her back in the century of her choice. He travelled back to Victorian England to meet up with an old Silurian friend and in he process encountered the far-off ancestor of a woman that he had already met and he had a hundred other little adventures before finally he decided that he was ready.

He set the TARDIS for the date and time in question and piloted it to the little garden in Ledworth. When he opened the doors, he was struck by how she looked. Sat on her little suitcase, in a coat and hat with mittens and wellies. Her face lit up with light as soon as she saw him, and she was instantly on her feet.

"You did come back!" she said excitedly. "I was worried that you wouldn't. You were gone a lot longer than five minutes."

"Yes."

"So can I come with you now?" little Amelia Pond asked excitedly. "Can I see the pool in the library? Can you take me to the moon?"

The Doctor gave Amelia a small smile before crouching down so that he was looking into her eyes. "Tell you what, why don't I tell you a story first?"

Amelia eyed the Doctor, wondering if the raggedy man— who wasn't so raggedy any more— was telling the truth. Finally she shrugged and sat back down on her suitcase. "Alright then. Tell me a story."

And to the Doctor sat down beside her and told her. He spoke of a fairy tale, of a mad man with a blue box and the grown up girl who went travelling with him. He told little Amelia of brave Amy and all the adventures that she had in the flying blue box. The Doctor told the tale of the starwhale and the great but sad artist. He spun the story of pirates and dinosaurs on a spaceship. The Doctor whispered the secrets to get time to condense into a single moment and how she would experience a love that would last across all time itself.

"You're in for a mighty big adventure Amelia," the Doctor told her quietly. "But there is only one problem."

"What's that?" asked little Amelia.

"You need to wait for me."

Amelia shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I can't take you with me right now."

"Why?" asked Amelia.

"If I took you right now, all those stories would never have happened."

Amelia looked at her raggedy man. "But why not?"

"It's not time yet," the Doctor explained. "So you must wait. But have faith Amelia. I will come back for you. One day, and I can't tell you which day it is. But one day I will come back from you and you will hit me on the back of the head with a— well, I can't tell you exactly but I will come back."

"Do you promise?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded. "I promise. Now you be a good girl and go back into the house."

Amelia nodded and picked up her suitcase. When she was halfway to the door she heard the tell-tale sound of the blue box again. She pun madly around, just in time to see it vanish before her eyes. Amelia's first instinct was to cry, but then she remembered what her raggedy man had said. She would be patient and she would wait and then… she would see the stars.

.

"Amelia?" she hears the voice calling before hearing foot falls on the stairs. "Amelia are you all right? Are you there? Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…"

Before he can turn, she hits him on the head with a cricket bat and then drops it. She thought the voice was familiar at first but now that she saw him, she realized that it was the same man from so long ago. After all the psychatrists that she had been to, she had convinced herself that he wasn't real. But he was… or at least that's what she wanted to believe but Amy Pond had stopped believing in things a long time ago.

To keep herself safe, just in case she was completely off her rocker, Amy dragged the man to the radiator and hand cuffed him to it knowing that all she would have to do is wait for him to wake up.

.

Amy Williams had just finished typing up the afterword when a new memory flooded into her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes and her husband of many years was instantly at her side. "What is it Amy? What's wrong?"

"He came back to me…" she said with a sob and a laugh at the same time. "When I was a little girl. He told me to wait for him. He told me such stories… they all came true."

Rory gave his wife a gentle smile and a hug. "He'll be alright you know."

Amy nodded and wiped away her tears. "I know. I just miss him, that's all."

"I miss him too," Rory agreed with a nod of his head. "But we have each other."

"Yes," Amy agreed with a nod of her head. "We have each other… and little Brian and Jason."

Both Amy and Rory turned to their little boys who were playing on the carpet with some wooden toys. They were the miracle that they had been hoping for, and together they were a family worth waiting for.

-End-


End file.
